Bounty Hunters
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Complete. “Running, catching… bounty. Money makes the world go round,” True bounty hunters words, but when Li Syaoran meets the famous past killing, YuaSakura, money won’t matter any more… love will.
1. Default Chapter

Well this is a story that I am going to be writing called Bounty Hunters. It is about a girl who has lived her life of crime and it has finally caught up to her when a guy with dark brown hair and deep amber eyes sets out to turn her in and get the reward money that keeps growing as the days go by. The 22-year-old girl name Yua (Yua real name is Sakura.) finally meets her match and has nowhere to run any more. But what the young bounty hunter does not know is her past, which he learns and he will make a decision that, might change his life. People who like Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw Star will like this. I have never written a fic like this so bare with me. There is a lot of killing and blood in here so if you don't like that stuff you might not want to read this. S+S!! And maybe E+T! Please R+R!!

I don't own CCS, Outlaw Star, or Cowboy Bebop!!! 

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

I placed the cup to my mouth and took a sip of the dark red wine. It burned my throat at first because I had never had any alcohol in my life till now.

"You should not be drinking you are to young." Said someone behind me.

"Yeah will you should not tell some one what to do either." I said turning around to the stranger.

He was tall and had dark brown hair. It fell across his deep amber eyes.

I drunk the last drop of wine and placed the cup down.

I left the money on the table.

I stopped in front of the stranger.

"You should watch your self closely. With that mouth you will be dead by the end of the week." I said getting close to his face.

I felt his breath on my neck. I turned away from him and walked slowly out the door.

I felt the cold air against my skin. I held my jacket close to my body trying to stay warm.

I started walking away from the bar slowly. I looked up at the dark night sky I could not wait till I got out of this town. I walked a little fast leaving the memories of my past behind and walking towards my future.

I felt the wind in my light brown hair and closed my eyes slowly and thought about where I would go.

Then I felt someone grab me and throw me against the street wall.

I opened my eyes showing no fear.

"You will regret you did that. I will not make you pay if you let me go now." I said looking deeply into the persons' eyes memorizing them.

They were a deep hazel color, which showed no sorrow, pain or regret.

"No way I am letting you go with out getting what I want Yua."

"Don't use my name when you don't know the real me. Now let me go before I make you pay."

He let me go slowly, "You know what I want."

I started walking away slowly and said, "Well you will never get it. You were very smart to let me go Kato and I am thankful you were not a idiot." I turned around and started walking but then I turned to him and shot him in the leg and then in the stomach. 

"I let you go why did you shot at me!" he said falling to the ground.

"Because I know you were going to go after me. And I think you made me have a scratch when you pushed me to the wall. I take my complement back from you. You are an idiot you let your guard down. I hope you suffer. I am getting rid of everything in my past and moving to my future so I had to get you out of the picture. Plus I will get a very nice reward from you." I smirked and turned around and walked away slowly.

That was why I drank wine because of my life as a criminal, which just began sometime ago. 

I felt the cool air against my skin again and the wind started to pick up. I looked on a walk and there was my wanted poster. I grabbed it and smiled.

I was surely worth more than 600,000 wong now. I ripped the paper up and let it slowly fly away in the wind.

I walked by a dark alley and stood in front of it smiling. A woman about 20 years old came out.

"Ohh little Yua it is so nice to see you again. You are not in trouble again are you? I just got enough money for you to leave."

"How did you get that much money?" I asked looking at the bag she was holding.

"I borrowed it from the bank." She said smiling evilly.

I grabbed the bag and looked into it and smiled. I turned to her and looked her straight in the eye.

And shot her in the chest. She fell to the ground softly.

I kneeled next to her. "Why?" she asked me.

"I can't have any one messing up my plans, my dear Katousa. I am turning you in for more money. I are ready ran into your brother."

"What did you do to him?" (Hehehe as you can see Yua AKA Sakura is very umm lets just say soulless and a killer.)

"Lets say he will not be walking for a while. I am sorry for the pain I have caused and now I am really worth more then 600,000 wong because I have killed yet another person in my life."

"This is what I get for teaching you all I knew?"

"You should get more pain but you did take me in and for that I will not make you suffer like your brother." I placed the gun to her heart and took the last shot.

She closed her hazel eyes slowly and took her last breath. I picked her up slowly and walked to the police station.

I felt the cold red blood on my hands it was the worse feeling any one could ever feel. I never really felt regret or pain but blood was different. 

I counted my money and picked up my back a placed it over my shoulder. I was away from the police station.

"Miss please come back till we have your papers." Said a lady coming out of the building.

"Look lady I gave you what you wanted and I got what I wanted so there is no need for any papers."

"Well miss don't you want to clean your self off you have blood all over you. And all bounty hunters have to fill out the papers."

"No, I want to leave as soon as possible from this town before I get into any trouble if you know what I mean." I said coldly.

The girl nodded. "I understand many people will be after you since you just killed the two of the most waned people."

An Hour Later

"Miss have you seen a woman about my height with light brown hair and deep green eyes?" asked a man with dark brown hair and deep amber eyes, coming into the police station.

"Yes she left about an hour ago."

"Do you know where?"

"No she wanted to get out of here in a hurry. I would to if I just killed the famous twins Katousa and Kato."

"She did what?"

"Killed them both and got the ransom and took off. If you see her will you please give her these papers she left with out them."

"Sure." He said holding the papers. He picked up his bag and went straight to the train station.

"Sir have you seen this woman?" the man said holding up a paper.

"Yes she got a ticket to the space shuttle city. Said she was leaving in a hurry. She was a beauty but with that blood on her she looked like a scared kitten.

"Thank you. I would like a ticket to the same place she went." The guy said hanging him the money.

The guy got onto the train and sat down slowly reading the papers the girl gave him.

~So she is only 22. ~

The guy got out a small machine and said, "Eriol you there?"

"Yeah I am here what are you doing waking me up." A male voice said.

"Sorry I just found my new target. A women called Huyseko, Yua."

Well that is the first chapter!! Ok hopefully you now know who the man with amber eyes is, it is Syaoran. He is a bounty hunter who is now after Yua, (Sakura) because of the great ransom for her capture. I know this is a kind of very different fic; I kind of used a lot of blood too. I thought of it when I was watching Cowboy Bebop. I like shows with Bounty Hunters in them! Please R+R!


	2. Seducing Kisses

Well here is the next chapter of Bounty Hunters! Hopefully I will get more reviews for this chapter then I got last time but if I do not it does not matter I will keep writing for those who want to read it!! I really hope you like this chapter!! Please R+R!!

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Talking"

"What!? You can't go after her! She is the one who killed the famous twins." Yelled Eriol falling off the bed.

"I know I met her and saw the dead bodies of the twins."

"You met her? When?"

"At a bar just before she killed the twins. She warned me not to mess with her. It was her first time drinking."

"I think you are way over your head now Syaoran. A girl who just killed two of the most wanted people and you want to catch her? You are crazy."

"I did not ask for your opinion I just wanted to tell that I might need some track keeping up with her."

"Right, sure buddy I will help you but is you get killed it is not my fault. I will ask Tomoyo to get all the information on this Yua girl as soon as possible." Eriol clicked off.

Syaoran slowly got off the train and looked around. ~I wonder why she went to the spaceport? She must really want to get away fast. ~

Syaoran looked around and walked slowly to the shuttle lift off.

"Hey Syaoran what you doing all the way down here?" asked a girl coming up to him.

"New bounty seen a girl that looks likes like this?" he said holding up the paper.

"Yeah a few hours ago nice girl I flew her to Mars. I don't why she wanted to go there since they found a new viruses going around but she insisted that I land there. She a bounty?"

"Yeah worth a lot and it gets higher every day but I always miss her by a few hours."

"I guess you are going to have to think ahead of her then huh?"

"Yeah. Can you drop me off at Mars where you dropped her?"

"Sure here is some of her stuff she left on the plane. Guess you will get more information on her. She ran away to quick for me to even say good-bye."

"Thanks Ling I owe you."

"You always owe me. But you did save my life so it is not a problem. Just don't get into any trouble there on Mars some of your friends are there."

"Oh great which ones? The Red clan I bet." 

"Yeah they said they have been looking for you for some times." The girl said getting on the shuttle.

"They are always looking for me well I guess I need some more money I will just turn in some more of them while I am looking for Yua."

"Did you say Yua, the killer of the twins?" said Ling getting scared.

"Yeah."

"You're going after her?"

"Yeah don't worry I will be fine. I don't see why everyone is so worried."

"Do you know she killed that famous shuttle robber Mouse an hour ago?"

"No. I have been after him for a long time. How'd she find him?"

"Don't know but she knew he was on Mars some how bet she will be getting on the next shuttle out of there soon. You better catch up." Said the girl while the shuttle took off.

Syaoran put his head back trying not to lose his lunch.

"You are still afraid of shuttle huh? You should be better than that oh famous bounty hunter." Said Ling spinning the shuttle around.

"Would you please not do that? Or you will be cleaning up my guts off your shuttle."

"No you will be cleaning up the shuttle not me." Said Ling smirking as she spun the shuttle again.

Finally on Mars

"Come on Syaoran stop losing your lunch and go get some bounty money!" said Ling laughing as she got back in the shuttle.

"Well if you did not spin that shuttle so much I could are ready be catching some Red Clan punks!" yelled Syaoran walking away form the shuttle.

"Good luck Syaoran! Don't die because you still owe me money!!!" yelled Ling taking off.

Syaoran started running threw the red storm to a near by bar.

"Syaoran you there?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah I'm here just let me get inside this bar out of the sand storm." Said Syaoran running.

"Ok I am back, did you find anything out?"

"Yeah." Said Tomoyo getting on.

"Her real name is Kinomoto Sakura. A run away who use to help out the twins. She learned everything from them and then stole their money and killed them. She has more than one million Wong on her." Said Tomoyo.

"So that is how she works."

"How does she work?"

"Just tell me how she found Mouse."

"She walked straight into his building shot his six times in the chest and got the bounty and ran off just like she did with the twins. Rumors have it she is headed towards the new poker planet in sector 65 on the west side of Jupiter."

"What she going to do there?"

"I think she has some unfinished business to take care of. Guess we will know when she turned in some more of the bounties we could have had. By the time you catch her she will have caught 20% of the bounties! We are going to lose money." Said Tomoyo.

"Don't worry about it I will catch her. I have to talk to you later I have some business to take care of real quick."

"Stay out of trouble! Said Eriol.

"So it is the Red Clan. Boy I did not miss your ugly faces and very bad breathe." Said Syaoran getting up.

"You will pay for turning my brother in!"

"Ok if you are done talking I would like to get down to business. No one wants you for bounties any way but since I could always use a little more money I will just kick your Asses and be on my way." Said Syaoran knocking him down to the ground and pointing a gun to his head.

"Now tell me some information and I will not kill you before I turn you in."

"I'm not talking!" 

"Well then take it the hard way." Syaoran said shooting his arm."

"Do I need to shot you again before you tell me any thing." Said Syaoran.

Then another person came up behind Syaoran and tried to shot him but Syaoran moved out o the way and the guy shot the leader in the leg.

Syaoran killed the guy with one shot and then knocked the others to the ground.

"Now tell me what I want to know!" said Syaoran pushing him up to the wall choking him slightly.

"Ok, ok what do you want to know?"

"Where did Yua go?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me! You have her bracelet in your pocket! Now tell me where she went!" said Syaoran punching him. 

"Fine! She headed to Poker Planet in search for Acid and her gang."

"Why would she got and kill some one worth over 1000 Wong then go and kill some school house girls worth about 60 Wong a piece?"  
"I don't know why don't you ask her!" yelled the leader falling to the ground.

Syaoran turned around and saw Yua standing there watch him.

"So the man I met at the bar is a bounty hunter out for my head?" she asked walking up to him. 

Syaoran shot the leader guy one more time before he ran away.

"So the young Sakura finally reviles herself." Said Syaoran grabbing every thing out the Red Clans' pockets.

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't answer questions. I just make people answer mine. Look you should just give up and let me turn you in before I have to kill you."

"Yeah right that is funny!" said Sakura laughing in disgust.

"Well then I will have to hunt you down the hard way." Said Syaoran picking up the two Red Clans' bodies.

"You all better get up before you have to kiss your heads good by." Said Syaoran tying them together and pushing them out the door.

"Wait you are just going to leave me here?" asked Sakura.

"Can't you see I am a little busy? I will hunt you down my own way! I don't like it when my prey comes to me. I like hunting them down before killing them." Said Syaoran disappearing in the red storm.

"What is up with this guy? He has been looking for me for days and he just leaves me here when he has found me."

Then some one came threw the door.

"Did you really think I would just leave you here? You are crazier then I thought." Said Syaoran walking up to her.

"No I did not think that you would. You are some strange bounty hunter."

"First of all I had to take care of some business before I cut off your head and get the money for you. So why are you going around planets chasing people of all bounties.

"I don't answer questions." Said Sakura coping him,

"I don't have to answer you!" she said walking away, "Now if you could excuse me I have some people to meet."

Syaoran grabbed her and kiss her passionately.

Sakura pushed him away, "What the hell did you do that for!!!" she screamed.

"I am playing with my prey." He said putting his hand on her back and kissing her neck.

Sakura tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"For how many people you have killed you sure are not so heartless." Said Syaoran kissing her again.

"Let me go." She said struggling to get him off.

Syaoran smirked at her. She was falling right into his trap.

"You are not trying so hard to get me off. Young mistress."

Syaoran let go of her and walked slowly away. 

"Well Yua we will meet again. Hopefully you will still look as beautiful as you do now." He said disappearing in to the red storm again.

Sakura fell to the ground. ~What did he do to me? ~

"Syaoran you there?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, guess what young Yua fell in to my deadly trap."

"You and women I will never get it! How did you seduce this one?"

Well that is this chapter!!! So Syaoran is seducing her then he is going to kill her. A very good plan! Looks like Syaoran has done this before n e? Hey he would seduce me too! He is soo hot! But back to the point! I hope you all like this chapter!! Please R+R!


	3. Seducing Tones

Ok people I had to rewrite this because someone not saying and names, Chibi Neko-chan, erased it! I hope it is as good as it was before. So please R+R!!!!

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura looked at the bodies before her and smirked, "Some powerful criminal you were."

She picked up Acid's weak body, "Now tell me where I might find Lena."

"She is on Mercury, you probably know where. Just kill me are ready."

"Kill you? I like to make you suffer but since I don't have time for you I might as well." She picked up her gun pointed to her head and took the last shot.

Syaoran arrived to see Acid and get gang beaten up on the ground, "See never takes nay time to finish a job. Good thing I know where she is going next."

Eriol called and Syaoran picked up, "Syaoran did you find Acid?"

"You mean what is left of her."

"Damn it she was at least worth some money, she is going to kill everyone."

"No she won't only certain people."

"How would you know this?"

"I have to go, I'm going to meet the goddess of death soon."

"How do you know where she is going?"

"Because I know her motives." He hung up on the phone making Eriol angry.

"He always knows everything. What is it with him and deadly women? How can he just know things?"

Mercury

Sakura looked around the bar for Lena but couldn't find her. She looked around and saw a guard with the sign of Lena on his shoulder. She came up to him and slapped him in the face then grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall and put a gun in his mouth, "Where is Lena? Start talking or I will blow your head off!"

He pointed to a girl with purple streaks in her hair walking into a room with some one. Sakura grabbed the man and made him walk to the door. "Knock on the door and walk in."

He knocked on the door and opened it. Sakura threw him to the ground and saw Lena walking threw another room. 

She saw her lean down and start to kiss a man; Sakura couldn't see his face it was hidden behind shadows.

"Well I was expecting you." Said Lena looking up.

Sakura held the gun up, "You know why I am here so don't try any thing."

"Little Yua wants to turn me in? How tragic but someone all ready turned me in, sorry you're too late."

"Who?"

"I did." Said the man she was kissing, his face was reviled Syaoran.

"You! How did you know I would come here?"

"I need to go the guard is going to take me to my cell now." She said smirking at Sakura.

Sakura pointed the gun at her and shot her in the chest, "Why the hell did you do that? Now I can't get the bounty for her."

The guards come in and saw Lena dead on the floor, "You all better get out before you end up just like her." Said Sakura.

They took the hint and left leaving Sakura turned to the guard she had brought in the room, he was on the floor shaking, "Good thing you caught me on a good day. Leave now." She said pointing to the door. But before he left she shot him in the back.

"Someone seems a little testy today."

"You turned her in before me, you knew were I was going and you played with me." She said pointing the gun to his head.

"Shot me go ahead but point it to the heart." He said calmly.

He walked up to her with no fear and put his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes slowly. He grabbed the gun throwing it on the ground and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered soft seducing words in her ear as he ran his hand threw her hair.

He kissed up her arms, down her back, up her neck, everywhere making Sakura melt as his touches. She shivered at his soft kissed and soothing touch. Sakura reach down to the gun and pointed it to his heart. He smirked at her, "Seems someone also so wants to play her little games."

"I don't play games, nor play with hearts."

"Hmm, too bad." 

"You planned a head." She said looking at the wine and strawberries on the nightstand.

He took the strawberry and ate it licking his lips. "What can I say I'm a man of many talents. But strawberries, chocolate and women are my weaknesses."

Sakura took the wine drinking slowly letting it sting her throat as if flowed down slowly. "Lets say that wine is a weakness of mine."

He got closer to her, "You are my weakness." He laid her down softly on the bed and began to kiss her making her whole body melt at his touch. He whispered words of passion in her ears as he slowly removed her clothing. 

Sakura would not let him take all the lead; she made him moan as she licked his ear. She felt him shiver as she kissed his neck. 

They let the whole world drown around them, forgetting all troubles, forgetting the consequences, making all sounds parish except of their own moans.

Eriol sat next to Tomoyo, "Looks like Syaoran is not coming home."

"I refuse to let him have all of the fun all of the time." Said Tomoyo smirking at Eriol.

"My, my someone is angry."

"I just refuse to let him take all the…." But Eriol's seducing lips cut her off.

"I like it when you are angry." He said as she kissed him passionately.

Syaoran woke up with Sakura wrapped in his arms and he smirked. He got up slowly putting his clothes on leaving one single white rose on her nightstand. "Good-bye sweet Sakura for now."

He closed the door and walked towards Eriol and Tomoyo's apartment. He walked threw the door coming face to face with Tomoyo.

The End! Of this chapter!!! I really hoped you liked it even though I know it was pretty bad, my other one was so much better, but someone's deleted it! Sorry! I did not mean to it was your fault any way. Says Neko-chan. It was not! Any way please R+R!! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, I have are ready written it, really good lets just hope someone does not delete it! I did not delete you were the one who said hit save! Any way hope you liked this chapter! Is Syaoran still playing with her? Or is Sakura playing with him?


	4. Sugar Rush

Hehehehe next chapter yeah! I love this fic! It is so much fun to write! Please R+R

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

Lyrics

(Me Talking)

"Well Syaoran your home late. What took you so long?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing much just had some business to do."

Tomoyo came up to him, "Yep you have been sleeping with another girl. I can tell."

"Tomoyo you jump to conclusions so fast. I say you have been in bed too."

She started to blush. 

"I don't need to ask where Eriol is because I already know that answer."

There was a knock at the door and Syaoran opened it.

"Yes."

"This is for you." The messenger said handing him a white rose and a letter.

"Thanks."

Syaoran opened the letter and read it and smirked, "No wonder I like this girl."

"Syaoran who's the rose from?"

Syaoran turned the rose around saw lipstick on it.

"Sakura I am guessing. She fell deep into your trap n e?"

"No actually I fell into hers. Listen to this. Dear Syaoran, I bet you thought it was very clever how you got me into bed but it was the other way around the sleeping powder of yours only worked for a little while. I am sure I will be seeing you again. With that said here is my last words to you, "Ain't nothing better baby. Is it for real or maybe? I start to blush you are my sugar rush."

"So Syaoran you are caught in the web you were trying to make."

"No exactly she was caught with me."

Syaoran opened the door and gave the messenger a letter and a red rose.

"This better get to her in less than five minutes or else I will blow your head away."

The messenger ran for his life and handed Sakura the rose and letter and ran away as fast as his legs would take him.

Sakura smelt the rose and it was a sweet smell of chocolate and alcohol mixed.

She opened the letter and it read, "Dear Sakura, Looks like you love to play a lot of games but of course I can win at all of them but can you win at mine? It was clever that you were passed out long enough for me to get away. With that said my last words to you are, " I gotta sweet tooth and taste for you and it might be too obvious but I can't help my self from what I do. "

Ps: It looks like your not the only one who knows that song meet me, you know where.

Sakura put the letter down and got dress in a tight black dress that was cut really low. With the rose in her hand she walked out towards the balcony of the building and looked up to the stars.

She felt someone put their hands around her waist and she felt a rose touch her cheek.

She started to sing. "I get high whenever your around. Sweeping from my head to my toes." 

She grabbed the white rose and held it in her hand. The thorns cut her hand and put the blood on the white rose making it look like it has bright red sparkles on it.

She smiled and let the words slip past her lips. " I gotta get my feet back on the ground. Cause you make me go out of my way, crossing the line, Making me say what I have in mind."

She kissed the rose and said, " You make so excided and I don't want to fight it. I start to blush you are my sugar rush." 

Syaoran smirked and took the red rose in his hand and licked the petals. " Ain't nothing better baby. Is it for real or maybe? I start to blush you are my sugar rush." 

He kissed her neck and sung, "I gotta sweet tooth and taste for you and it might be too obvious but I can't help my self from what I do.

She looked at him and they sung together, "Cause you make me go out of my way, crossing the line. Making me say what I have in mind." 

She gracefully started walking away from him. "You make me so excited and I don't fight to it. I start to blush you are my sugar rush." 

"Ain't nothing better baby. Is it for real or maybe? I start to blush you are my sugar rush." 

Syaoran walked up to her putting his head on her should and swaying back in forth holding her waist tightly, "Baby you're my sugar rush. I get weak and talk too much. You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted." 

" Baby you're my sugar rush. I get weak and talk too much." 

Sakura closed her eyes and their words harmonized together, "Cause you make me go out of my way, crossing the line. Making me say what I have in mind."

Sakura started sway with Syaoran making their bodies become one, " You make me so excited and I don't want to fight it. I start to blush you are my sugar rush. Ain't nothing better baby. Is it for real or maybe? I start to blush you are my sugar rush." 

Syaoran kissed her neck softly, " Baby you're my sugar rush. I get weak and talk too much. You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted. Baby you're my sugar rush. I get weak and talk too much. You are my sugar rush."

"Do you think Syaoran knows what he is getting him self into?" asked Tomoyo who was being held by Eriol. They looked out the window and Eriol said, "Did we know what we were doing?"

They said the last words together, " Baby you are my sugar rush I get weak and talk too much." 

"Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"What have we gotten our selves into and how did we end up here like this?"

Syaoran smirked, "Baby you're my sugar rush, I get to weak and you talk too much." He said pressing his lips to hers.

"This is not good Eriol."

"It is not their faults, things just works out like this, just like it happened to us."

"Yes but they are completely different one a seducing, conartist, young bounty hunter. The other a murderous, a wanted young bounty hunter with a high bounty on her head."

"If you see what I am seeing then you can see they are just the same. Who would think a cocky young bounty hunter with a thick head would fall for a heartless young bounty hunter with a big temper."

"I don't have a big temper." She said fuming.

"Hai you do but I would not have you any other way."

The end of this chapter! The next one is going to have you on the edge of your seat! Hope you liked this chapter! The song is called Sugar Rush but A*Teens!!!! Please R+R!!!


	5. They're At It Again

Writing is simple, get a pen and paper and let your soul take over…

That's what I'm doing, some how my mind says write… it's weird my mind always does things like that…well my mind is playing images and my fingers will keep typing…

Bounty Hunters 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

^ I'be been bitten by the bug and I am coming down with oh. Something that can't be cured  ^

Syaoran looked down at the angel in his arms and the sweet scents of roses and sweet wine were attacking his senses. He ran his hand through her hair and the scents of before came strong mixing with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. 

^ There aint a doctor in this town who is more qualified than you. Yeah to be so adored. ^

This girl sure had him attached around her little finger…Before he met her money was the only thing that matter…but for some reason now she was the only thing that mattered.

^ So tell me what do you prescribe for these symptoms  
A heart beating faster and work is a disaster ^

She moaned in her sleep making his trademark smirk paint on his face. He wondered what Eriol would say right now, but he knew. He would say that using my heart is a mistake, but this is the guy who fell head over heels with Tomoyo.

He would simply grunt and keep repeating that love is a mistake, even if love hit him hard and Tomoyo would to if she found out he was feeding my this nonsense.

But was it as simple as nonsense? The bounty I had been chasing caught my heart in her hands and was toying with emotions that I never knew I had.

^ I'm lovesick when you're not around, check me over. When strong hands and healing. I'm dancing on the ceiling. ^

Tomoyo would simply say, 'your in love and your case is bad. Can you even see straight? Let me tell you when Eriol fell for me he couldn't see straight for weeks, let's hope you got as lucky as him.' 

I smiled to my self; Tomoyo always knew what to say even when she wasn't around. No wonder Eriol fell for her. I remember many of times how she wooed him over…from her stories any thing you think couldn't be real…would be real. She was like a mother to me as Eriol was my father…the only family I have… (Did I mention Eriol is Syaoran's brother? I can't remember what I made Eriol, but stupid ff.net says my chapter is not found. Not found my ass. Umm hehe sorry.)

^ Fever sure has got me good. What you do when fever takes hold. ^

Syaoran silently looked down at his angel and smirked to him self, "You were so easy to seduce, but who would ever think you would go and seduce me?"

"You're to sure of your self."

I looked down at the beauty, "Of course I would seduce you. I'm an easy prey, but my dear so are you."

"So, you call me weak? I'm much more…"

She kissed him then pulled away, "Now, shut up."

"Hmm… you weren't this tough earlier…" he smirked, but she ignored him pulling him under the covers.

^ I can't help but need this drug. Don't you feel the fever like I do? Feel the fever… ^

(This thing is really getting on my nerves! All I want to do is simple check MY third chapter of MY fanfic and it still says 'not found' I'll be back, I'll erase the chapter and repost it… It is still not working. So if it still doesn't work will someone please tell me and I will have a chat with the ff.net people. Ok, back to the story)

"They are still at it Eriol."

"Great, now I don't have time to lecture him."

"Again with the lecture thing. How can you tell him not to love when you love your self?"

"Because, I'm protecting him or have you forgotten who he loves?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. Did you ever thing she was just lost? That all she needs is some guidance. She lived with the twins for Christ's sake! Think of the life she has had!"

"Why give her pity? She knows what she is doing."

"Eriol, some of us actually see through lies and mask."

"But I however, don't."

"You're to stubborn for your own good. I'm usre they aren't going to stop for while so your lecture will have to wait. You know how Syaoran is…"

"In bed," Eriol finished.

"But, this time he is in love…so it might last longer."

"It's lust."

"And how could you possibly know? Did you ask him or are you just telling your self that to get rid of the nagging voice telling you that you can't stop him from loving her?"

"The only nagging voice, my dear is yours."

She glared at him, "If I didn't love you so much I would kill you right now."

"I know, Tomoyo I'm only worried. You know how I am about Syaoran."

"Yes I do, now let him be! And let's have some of are own fun."

"I love you too much, you're spoilt."

"No talking, my little dog on a leash."

^ I am ready for the news so tell me straight. Hey doctor just what do you diagnose? ^

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"That's not the reply your suppose to give me."

"Ok then mister boss, are we having a play now?"

"No, you're the one toying."

"But, you're the player around here."

"Hai, answer."

"Now who is getting tough?"

"I'm giving back what you threw at me. Say it?"

"If it will make you happy. I love you too," Syaoran noticed the evil glint in her eyes as smirked.

"Now, what are you up to?"  
"I was only thinking that I need a shower. And so do you. Get up."

"And you say I'm bossy."

"I'm tugging your leash boy, you better follow," she said in a seducing tone 'draggin' him behind her as she closed the door.

^ There aint a surgeon like you any place in all the world  
So now, shall I remove my clothes. ^

Eriol sighed, "They are still at it!"

"They probably know you're going to lecture Syaoran."

"Do you think they could get any noiser?"

"Probably, don't you remember how loud we can get?"

Eriol blushed as Tomoyo smirked, "Dear…"

"Should I go on? Should I remind of you what you scream?"

Eriol blushed deeper, (boy, my mind is getting dirty! Man, what would my mother say? Oh well she isn't here so I'm writing on!)

"You always know what buttons to push."

"I should! And no one else will," she said trusting him, but warning him as well.

Eriol saw the threats in her eyes and laughed, "Tomoyo, dear. How could you even think I would cheat on you? Both and I the girl would die even before I thought of cheating with her."

"Exactally! I'm just letting it out," she smirked.

"They aren't stopping."

"Back to that again! You sound and look like a father waiting up for his only daughter who is out on a date with a man you don't approve of."

"If I had a daughter she wouldn't be near any man, I wouldn't approve of any one."

"Eriol, I love you."

"Where did that come from?"

"My heart, of course."

"You have a heart?" he asked playfully.

She pouted, "Shh… only you know about it."

^ So tell me what do you prescribe for these symptoms  
A heart beating faster and work is a disaster. I'm lovesick when you're not around. Check me over… ^

(This reminds me some of my chapters have been not found lately. Yeah, I know you all are groaning cause I'm still ranting about my lil problem and you want to read…)

"I don't think I'm clean enough. Let's take another shower."

"Now who is all fool of lust?"

"We both are, I just said it faster," Sakura said pulling him back into the shower.

^When strong hands and healing. I'm dancing on the ceiling…^

Eriol looked annoyed, "THEY ARE AT IT AGAIN!!!"

Tomoyo simply chuckled at her love as annoyed as he might be, she was happy that Syaoran finally found someone.

"Eriol, we might as well get up. I'm not sure you can keep up with their rounds?"

"And what does that mean? I might be older than them but I am better in bed than them."

"Want to prove that?"

"You did that on purpose."

"Of course my love. Of course."

^ Fever sure has got me good. What you do when fever takes hold. I can't help but need this drug. Don't you feel the fever like I do. ^

15 mins. Later

"Eriol don't say it."

"Fine I will yell it! Syaoran would you two stop for at least 30 mins!!!"

They heard a chuckled and Eriol yelled in annoyance, "They are still going at it and they know I'm ready to kill them both!"

"Why does it annoy you so much?"

"Because! I want to lecture him and he won't stop having sex!"

Tomoyo laughed so hard, "I'm sorry. It is just you are so Kawaii when your annoyed."

^ Fever sure has got me good. What you do when fever takes hold. I can't help but need this drug. Don't you feel the fever like I do. ^

Eriol heard Sakura giggled, and Tomoyo thought he was going to explode, "They are doing this on purpose!"

Sakura giggled as Syaoran carried her out of the room, "He will notice we are gone."

"Hai, but not before we are out of reach."

 (They are clothed now!)

Syaoran gave her butterfly kissed down her neck and made her giggle, "I love you…"

"It seems weird how you can be a killer and now my lover. How do you change so fast Yua?"

Sakura glared at him, "Lets not talk about it now."

"Later than," he said kissing her passionately making her get lost into their world again.

^ So tell me what do you prescribe for these symptoms. A heart beating faster and work is a disaster. I'm lovesick when you're not around. Check me over… When strong hands and healing… I'm dancing on the ceiling. ^

"They left! He is going to get the biggest lecture in the world when I catch him!" yelled Eriol trying to get his clothes on.

Tomoyo simply hit him on the head with an object, knocking him out cold, "Syaoran, Sakura you two better run before he wakes up."

"Thanks Tomoyo."

"No problem! I'm sorry love, your going to have a real good size bump on your head when you wake up. But, this is for your own good. I can hear your screaming all ready."

Tomoyo smiled to her self as she kissed Eriol's lips, "That is if you remember."

Tomoyo held the liquor in her hands and smirked evilly, "Dear, I told you that you were going to have a bad hang over. What were you thinking drinking so much? I told you not to, but you simply wouldn't listen…"

"Hmm sounds perfect! This will give them a real good lead."

Tomoyo smirked to her self, "Bottoms up!"

^Fever sure has got me good. What you do when fever takes hold. I can't help but need this drug. Don't you feel the fever like I do. ^

^Fever…

Fever…^

^I can't help but need this drug. Don't you feel the fever like I do…^

The end of this chapter!! Hehe!! Please R+R!! Did you like it??? Hopefully you did! This is a way different fanfic that I have ever written. Oh well, everything needs a change! I'm working on many fanfics so as I usually say I'm sorry for delays! But, as many know…if I don't have umm god, I lost the word. Umm… you know the word for.. got inspiration! Boy, that took a lot of thoughts. Ne wayz please R+R!

  
  



	6. Death is Never Predictable

I successfully (if you call it a success) ended Fighting The One I Love, and now that that fanfic is off my hands I am going to keep updating this one until it too has it's ending… that might be a long time from now… so don't yell. Also don't flame, because I have not updated in a long time… juggling about ten fanfics, school, exams, pressure, friends, family… etc etc is hard work, and I think I manage pretty well considering…

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana no Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Tomoyo held the liquor in her hands and smirked evilly. "Dear, I told you that you were going to have a bad hang over. What were you thinking drinking so much? I told you not to, but you simply wouldn't listen…"

"Hmm sounds perfect! This will give them a real good lead."

Tomoyo smirked to herself. "Bottoms up!"

On to Chappy…

"Ah… My head," groaned Eriol, getting up slowly only to fall back.

"What the hell happen?"  
"You don't remember, dear? I told you not to drink so much."

"I over drank?"

"Yes, dear? Here drink this."

"A Bloody Mary?"

"To get rid of that hang over."

"Hang over? This is really weird…I don't remember drinking."

"Of course you don't. You would not want to recall all of what you did," Tomoyo said starting to giggle.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, you don't want to know. It is just to funny to even begin to explain."

"Wait, I remember something…"

"Dear, don't think to much," she said knitting her hands.

"You're nervous…"

"Me nervous? Why would I be nervous?" she said licking her lips trying to get him of course.

"Oh, no no… that won't work, my love. You are hiding something… or someone."

Tomoyo watched Eriol pause for a moment, and then he got up abruptly. His face was a deep red, from anger she guessed, and his fists balled up.

"Syaoran," he said gritting his teeth.

~*~

Syaoran held Sakura tightly to him… he could feel her body heat transferring to him, and, to tell the truth, it made him very aroused. The sweet scent of her set his body on fire, and it was a fire that might never burn out.

Was this what love was like?

He didn't care… all he knew is that no one could ruin this moment.

"Li, Syaoran. I see I've finally found you, and at a good time to. Who's the whore?"

Syaoran's amber eyes caught sight of two flaming red ones, and he pushed Sakura's sleeping form behind him in a protecting manor.

"Whore is a harsh word, don't you think? You know I never like to mess with them… it's not as pleasurable as one might think. You should know, after all you are a walking, talking, blood spilling whore."

"Well, hello to you too. You know why I came."

"And now you may leave."

"I want my money, and your heart," the young woman said pointing her gun right at his heart, "I don't miss a shot, Syaoran."

He looked up calming at the woman… "You're just as I remember you. Milky white skin, fiery red eyes, long, silky black hair… ill tempered, demanding, overbearing. Shall I go on?"

"You're a bastard. You didn't just think you could tear my heart to pieces, and leave, did you?"

"No, that would have been to easy," he said toying with Sakura's hair.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Who is she?"

"My lover."

The woman seethed. "You lie. You aren't capable of loving someone."

"Is he not?" someone's voice called behind her.

Before the young woman could fully turn around she was shot in the shoulder.

"Hi, my name is Yua, and yes, Li Syaoran can love."

The woman held her shoulder. "Yua?"

Syaoran pushed the other 'Sakura' out of the way, and it fell towards the ground with a loud thump that rang through out the plain, white hotel room.

"Meilin meet my lover, Yua, and what was her name, love?"

Sakura sneered at the body, which was once wrapped around HER lover. "Ivy."

Meilin chocked. "Ivy? The female murderer who traveled all over Jupiter shooting people in their head than took their blood and shaped it into plants?"

"That's the one," Sakura said looking down at her nails, acting as if killing Ivy was no problem at all, which it wasn't.

"You planned this! Didn't you?" Meilin shouted trying to get her limp body to move off the ground, and away from her puddle of blood.

Sakura held onto Syaoran's body, hugging his sides. "Don't get angry, but you are predictable."

Meilin sneered at them both. "Before you kill me… let me at least hold the money you got for my ransom."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "You know that money is spent."

"You know I know that you still have it," she spat at him, "If I am going to die then I want to die rich! Even if it was only for a moment."

Sakura nodded at him. "Let, her hold it. She's pretty pathetic."

Meilin ignored Sakura, and locked eyes with Syaoran has he took the money out of his pocket. "You were worth a pretty penny."

"I still am," she said whispering wickedly.

As Syaoran bent down to hand her the money, Meilin reached out and stabbed him in the side.

He, being use to getting stabbed, simply kept his ground. "You know that won't work."

She smirked. "It wasn't you I was after."

His eyes widened as he turned around seeing Sakura hold her stomach… that was covered in a crimson sea of blood… knife held in the middle of her pale white hands.

He scrabbled up to catch her before she fell…

BAM

Syaoran saw Meilin's body fall… it fell slowly as if time was stopping. "I died rich, and I died satisfied. May you go to hell, Syaoran… may you go to hell."

Meilin choked, in a sneering manor, out a few last words before her breath ceased. "Death is never predictable."

With her last words said, Sakura chocked out. "Bitch… she didn't even let me have some fun."

He rocked her. "Don't talk. Save your energy."

"You're talking as if I am dying."

He clenched his jaw pulling the knife from her stomach as she hissed.

She sighed. "Now, you can talk to me as if I am dying."

He sat there, her body going limp in his arms.

"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura closed her eyes slowly… letting time really stop.

"I love you, Sakura," Syaoran said as two tears fell upon her pale cheeks, "I love you."

Aw… too bad. I mean, sooo sad!! Poor Meilin and Sakura! Poor Syaoran! *Cries* poor them!! I know… how dare I update months later killing Sakura and Meilin! Bad me. Thanks for reading the chapter… review if you please. Don't be too harsh if you do flame. Although, I do have a guard dog… and he bites. Be careful. I'm joking! I'm joking. Please, share your opinion with me… even if it is a flame.


	7. Never Good Bye Only See You Later

***Ducks*** now, now you all know me by now… read on. 

I don't own the song Beautiful Good-bye! (Sung by Amanda Marshall) 

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Flash Back Words^

Lyrics
    
     Fed up with my destiny
    
    And this place of no return 
    
    Think I'll take another day 
    
    And slowly watch it burn 
    
    It doesn't really matter how the time goes by
    
    Cause I still remember you and I 

And that beautiful goodbye 

The night air cut through Syaoran's skin, and yet the pain never came. He was numb inside and out.

His face was a pale white… his hair and clothing in disarray, and his heart slightly shattered.

There wasn't much to be really upset about, he mused. Or maybe there was…

Things never seemed right when people died either at his hands or another's… it still didn't make much since how life was these days. Killings made him weak… although, Sakura had all ready proved that he wasn't as strong as he seemed…

Sakura…

He closed his eyes… ~ wonder where she is now. ~

She could be any where… the world was a huge place. Could she be back home? Could she be flying through the sky? Could she be in a better place?

Who knew? He surely didn't know, and maybe it was better that he didn't.
    
     We staggered through these empty streets 
    
    Laughing arm in arm 
    
    The night had made a mess of me 
    
    Your confession kept me warm 
    
    And I don't really miss you. I just need to know 
    
    Do you ever think of you and I

And that beautiful goodbye 

The wind tugged at his body, and sent shivers down his spine. "Wondered when you would be coming out here."

"I'm only checking up on you, Syaoran. I know this is a hard blow."

"Nothing big."

"Nothing big?! How can you say that?"

"Because, it was nothing big. It never had been. Stop shouting at me. I seem to have a headache coming on."

"I know you better than that… don't act as if you can't feel for, we all know you can."

"I…"

"Stop talking, and feel for once, goddamn it!"

The words shot through him like a bullet… ^just feel for once, goddamn it! Just feel… ^

His amber eyes suddenly began to water. ~It's just the wind… ~

His sight started to get blurry. ~It's just fog coming. ~

His stomach lurched. ~Bad food… ~

His heart raced. ~Sakura… ~

"Only I can make you cry," the woman mumbled holding onto him.

"I love you, Sakura. God, I love you."

"I know."

"I really thought you left."

"I would never leave you, Syaoran. Never."
    
     When I see you now 
    
    I wonder how 
    
    I could've watched you walk away 
    
    If I let you down 
    
    Please forgive me now 

For that beautiful goodbye 

"At the hospital I wanted to die. I almost beat the shit out of those nurses when they told me you had ran off."

She smiled. "I knew you would."

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed to think for a while… meeting death in the face, even for a moment, makes you think. I need to finish some more business of my own."

"So do I."

"So it's good-bye for now?"

"Never good-bye… only see you later."
    
     In these days of no regrets 
    
    I keep mine to myself 
    
    And all the things we never said 
    
    I can say for someone else
    
    Nothing lasts forever, but we always try 
    
    And I just can't help but wonder why 

We let it pass us by 

She kissed his lips…tasting his soul. "See you later."

He bit his lip, blood flowing from the wound. "See you later."

She turned and walked down the stairs. "This isn't good-bye."

He looked towards the burning sky once more. "It will never be good-bye."

He balled his fists, his knuckles turning a bright white… He ran quickly, jumping over many steps till he walked out into the cruel outside…

"Too late. She's gone, " he mumbled.
    
     When I see you now 
    
    I wonder how 
    
    I could've watched you walk away 
    
    If I let you down 
    
    Please forgive me now 

For that beautiful goodbye 

Syaoran closed his eyes picturing Sakura's face one last time… before he shut everything out.

Baby, what can I do?

To get through to you

And sometimes I cry

It's a fools' lullaby

Sometimes I cry

It's just a fools' lullaby

I'm trying yourself

Hey… 

He walked back into the building, shoulders held high. With his guns loaded, he packed his stuff. Walking towards his car, he felt to arms grab his neck forcefully.

He smirked as the person threatened him… the man wanted money, but he would get more than that.

~*~

Walking away from the spot where a fresh new body laid, Syaoran smiled. 

It felt good. Damn, did it ever feel good. He was back, and as good as new.

"So long, Neptune. Hello Saturn," he said grabbing his bags and getting into the jet.

Looking down towards the land once more before the jet took off he saw a young woman dressed in black. Her jade eyes shot through him.

She smiled softly, but then smirked as two heavy policemen dragged her towards a police jet.

She mouthed. "It's not good-bye."

Yeah. Life was good again.

Both jets took off… both in different directions. Who knew that the two would meet again sooner than they thought?

*Smirks* Review! Review! Review! ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter. I really loved writing it… the song used might not go with the chapter as well as I wanted it to, but I love the song so decided to use it any way. It's a really pretty song. Listen to it sometime. 


	8. Bull's Eye

Well, what do I have planned? ^_^ Read and find out.

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura's POV

~ Who knew cops were so stupid? ~ Sakura wiped some blood off her cheek, and rested her hands in her pockets.

I should thank them though; they did give me a ride to Saturn. I would have had to steal somebody's ticket… waste of time stealing is. Not much my style either. But, if I have to I will. 

Using the money I made was not part of my plan… it never had been. People thought I killed for money… when really I am just trying to kill my past… something most cannot accomplish.

I take pride in knowing I can do what most can't… money is not important, reputation isn't important, and knowing people fear me is not important. All that is important is destroying my past… destroying it all.

I sipped my red wine slowly, letting the crimson liquid burn down my throat. Once a sucker… always a sucker. Wine and me will always go hand and hand.

"You are a little young to be drinking," someone said behind me.

"Syaoran, what are you doing he- you."

"Me," the male with dark brown eyes said.

I sipped my wine acting calmly. "Couldn't resist coming could you?"

"Never could."

"You're a bettin' kind of man, aren't ya?"

"You know me best or so you say."

"I know enough to know you are a dead man."

"I know enough to know you don't have the guts."

"Since, you like betting. Why don't we have a little bet on it?"

"Some things aren't worth losing money over."

"Or maybe some bets you know you will lose."

"You can't kill me."

I held up my gun, and cocked it back. I looked him straight in the eyes, and the bullet hit him straight in the side.

There, in the previously calm bar, all hell broke loose. People were running around, screaming, and looking nervously around them. Some older men got trampled on by the youths in the club rushing to get out. 

~ Young people these days... ~ Sakura thought smiling.

She turned from the scene of chaos, and laid her eyes on the man lying on the floor.

Bending closer towards him she smiled. "You won't die now, but you will die soon, Touya."

"Don't count on it."

I smirked and walked out the door. "Count on it, brother. Count on it."

~*~

He observed the room quietly. He saw drunks trying to drink their sorrows away, hookers selling their body for money, greedy men losing their money over a poker game, gang members getting ready to gang up on some poor innocent soul. 

'This is my life...' he sighed.

Getting comfortable he looked at his glass pressing his lips on it, and letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat burning his insides in the process.

There was nothing better than a cool glass of alcohol at one AM.

"Another round, Li?"

"Keep them coming."

"This is a lot; even for you. Problems?"

"Women."

"Ah, I understand that well."

"You probably do. Duck left side to the north."

The bartender grabbed a glass and ducked his head a little, a bullet nicking his hair.

Syaoran sipped his drink once more. "Knew I wouldn't get any peace."

"Li Syaoran."

It was a statement not a question.

"The one and only. What can I do for you, besides the obvious killing thing?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Never heard of her."

"Don't fuck with me," the male said coming out from the shadows, his brown hair falling in front of his brown eyes.

Syaoran licked his lips, alcohol still left imbedded in his skin. Savoring the taste he turned to look at the person disturbing his peace. "This Sakura person. Must be pretty special if you came after me with a gun, and missing might I add."

"Special isn't really the word."

Syaoran smelt the fresh scent of blood, and directed his eyes towards the stranger. "I'm guessing you all ready had a run in with this gal, and she got you good."

"She was toying with me, but you should know how that is since you are her lover."

"Lover? I have never been any one's lover. I take pride on knowing no woman can tie me down. They are a waste of time."

"You once took pride on knowing that, but you don't any more."

"Is there a reason why you are here asking me about a woman's whereabouts if you all ready know where she is?"

"She will come after me."

"Most people do. Now is there a point to that statement or are you just wasting time."

The male bit his lip. "She won't kill me."

"She will." Syaoran said getting up, leaving money on the table. "She will."

Syaoran knew the male would try to stop him, but he beat him to the punch. "Don't stop me. The woman that you speak of and I have no ties with. Now, if you excuse me I have some business to take care of, and now so do you."

Just as he was supposed to open the door he said, "Duck."

The male automatically ducked, and a bullet just missed his head. Hissing the male stood up.

"Fuck."

"Guess whose is back?" Sakura taunted.

Syaoran watched, in amusement, his lovers face before turning from her, shaking his head and calmly exiting the building.

~*~

He was walking down the road, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune he was listening to in the bar. He heard laughing and felt a gush of air fly his way. He watched a man run past him with a woman behind him in hot pursuit.

"Running never helps, Touya," The woman cooed as she accidentally brushed Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled slightly, but it suddenly turned into a frown. It took a while to sink in, but why was Sakura toying with this man called Touya? She could kill anyone in a few seconds flat, and yet there she was chasing after him with a smile on her face, none of which was filled with hatred and passion, as it was when she killed people.

"I'm not running, Sakura."

"What do you call it than?"

"Fleeing," with that said the male disappeared as if magically.

Sakura sighed. "Oh well, there is always tomorrow."

Smirking at Syaoran she walked past him, 'accidentally' touching him and sending his emotions afire. He quickly concealed himself… there was something else worth checking out, and until then he couldn't and wouldn't let his love get in the way.

~*~

Waiting outside a bar, Syaoran glared at the stars. 

~ Damn things need to dim down. ~ He thought while rubbing his temples.

"You're waiting for me."

"What do you know about Sakura?"

"More than you ever will. Come inside the bar," Touya said entering, Syaoran trailing behind.

Sitting down at the bar Touya looked over his shoulder. "I knew she would come back for me once she killed the twins. Son of bitch."

Touya rubbed his shoulder a little, as Syaoran looked on.

"Tell me why she is 'killing her past.'"

"One day while she was out in the park a male, by the name of Mouse, killed her mother by stabbing her. Sakura was left standing there, bloody mother in hand. The twins found her, took her, and taught her everything they knew. Only later did she find out that the twins were the ones who sent Mouse to kill her mother. Seems her mother had a few millions and a past hidden from us," Touya took a sip of his drink, "She was called Sapphire Blue."

"Sapphire Blue? Famous con artist. Married over twenty times… husbands all ended up dead. Always wore a Sapphire necklace around her neck."

"The one and only. Seems the twin's father had gotten caught in Sapphire's trap… he lost everything, even the inheritance the twins were supposed to get when their father crooked. The twins sought out to get revenge, and they did by taking her daughter, and slaughtering her."

"Seems the people who worked with her mother, (Acid, Lena, Ivy, and Thorn) planned to dispose of her long before the twins did. They purposely proposed that her mother try to get the twin's father's money knowing that the twins would dispose of her once they found out that their inheritance was stolen."

Touya took a deep breath. "Sakura, not only wanted revenge for her mother's death, but also revenge for herself. The Four women made Sakura's life a living hell… it was about time Sakura lost it."

Syaoran nodded slightly. He finally knew what made her drive… revenge. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Because I am her-" before Touya could finish a gun was shot, and it hit it's target.

"Bulls eye."

"Sakura."

"Syaoran."

Well, you know some of Sakura's past. Yes, I did say some. You know why she kills… what drives her. You know why she killed the people she did, but there are a few more secrets. R+R!


	9. A Just Peachy Reunion

So, mad at me? R+R

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Last Chapter

Syaoran nodded slightly. He finally knew what made her drive… revenge. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Because I am her-" before Touya could finish a gun was shot, and it hit it's target.

"Bulls eye."

"Sakura."

"Syaoran."

This Chapter

The male's body hit the ground with a loud thump, there was an eary silence for a few seconds and then everyone in the room kindly left in a hurry.

Sakura blew the smoke from her gun, and placed it back in her pocket. "Didn't think we would meet again so soon."

"Now, why did you have to go and kill him?"

"Because, I just did."

"He part of your revenge plan on the world?"

"Syaoran, we all have our reasons."

"Yeah, but why him?"

"Cause he was our Uncle. He took all of our mother's money, and that is why she became Blue Sapphire," Touya said kneeling down checking the body's pulse, "Nice shot. He's gone."

Syaoran sipped his drink again. "He could have been worth some money. You always got to go killing off bounties?"

"This has nothing to do about money."

"For you it doesn't, but Tomoyo, Eriol and I have reasons to catch bounties. We aren't rich you know."

Sakura shrugged, and turned. "I have business to attend too."

Syaoran nodded. "So, do I. So take your brother and…"

"He never told you he was my brother," Sakura said turning back.

"Lucky guess," Syaoran said shrugging, "Thorn isn't staying here in Saturn very long. Better get to killing her."

Sakura only nodded. "Touya, I suggest you-"

"Heard you were looking for me Kinomoto Child," A voice rang.

Sakura's head turned faster than the speed of light. "Thorn."

"Aren't you going to say a nice hello to me?"

"Go to hell."

"Been there done that. Now, what is this I hear about you trying to kill me. I won't die as easily as the others."

"You always were a liar; good to see you haven't changed."  
"And you're still the little whore I once knew," Thorn's eyes bounced over to Syaoran, "Got yourself a good catch. Nice to see you, Li."

"Can't say the same," he said never looking up from his drink.

"You put me in jail for a long time."

"Not long enough."

"Doesn't matter. You were a great fuck. Did you do it with him yet, dear Sakura? He's good, ne?"

Sakura shot her in her shoulder as she gritted her teeth, pleasure seeped through her as she heard Thorn's almost cry.

"Have a soft spot, little dear?"

"I'm not a child anymore."

"I can see that for myself."

"You never could see straight."

"I'm seeing everything just fine from here," Thorn said looking up Syaoran who shifted uncomfortably.

Sakura shot her again. "I would keep those eyes to yourself."

"A few little bullets can't kill me."

Before Sakura could respond to Thorn's reply, someone threw a knife at her back. Falling towards the ground, Thorn's blood spilled upon the once clean floor. Her head hit a near by chair, and there she lay dead swimming in her own blood.

Sakura turned to see Touya leaning against a wall trying to look innocent. 

"Why did you go and do that?!"

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

Sakura shifted her view towards Syaoran, who sat in a tense stance.

"Well?!"

"I didn't do it. But, we must thank who ever shut her up."

"That would be me," a woman stood holding a young baby in her arms, a male wrapped around them both.

Sakura blinked, trying to see if what she was seeing was actually real. "Chiharu, Yamazaki?"

"Hello, Sakura or should we say Yua?" Chiharu said kissing the top of the child's head, "Meet our baby girl, Natsumi. And, of course, you know Naoko, Rika, Terada, Nakuru, Kaho, and Yukito.

"Wha… what are you all doing here?" Sakura said trying to fully recover her voice.

"We are how you say-" Rika started.

"A wake up call," Finished Naoko pushing up her glasses that were at the bridge of her nose.

Touya scolded a little. "What a reunion."

"It isn't complete yet," Tomoyo said coming out with Eriol locked in her embrace.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Thought you two would be at it at this time of the day."

"So harsh, brother," Eriol said, his eyes glinting.

"I should be afraid now. What did you do?"

Eriol pointed towards the door where four smiling woman, and one glaring one stood.

Syaoran groaned. "Oh, great."

"That's what I said. Seems they tracked us down, and on the way picked up Sakura's pack."

"This is just peachy."

"Hello, little brother. It's so nice to see you once more," Sheifa, the eldest sister of the Lis, said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Syaoran mumbled adding a few cuss words under his breath.

"Shall we all take a seat some where?" Tomoyo suggested as the others, all except Syaoran, Sakura, Touya, and Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo punched Eriol in the stomach. "Oh, right. Let's head towards our place."

Ok, I know it was a really short chapter, but hey I have a plan up my sleeve and want to keep it secret for a while. So what will happen? And who are all those people??????? R+R and in the next chapter you might find out all you ask about…


	10. Weaknesses

What's up my sleeve? Dang… I had this chapter written and everything… and I never uploaded it. I apologize about this… Really. I thought this chapter was uploaded a long time ago.

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura followed the others to the table, but still dragged behind. She felt Syaoran place his hand on her shoulder, and she tried to shake it off, but he held on tighter. It seemed like they both needed support. 

"I hate reunions," she mumbled, "Nothing, but trouble once every bounty knows you have weak spots."

"True," Syaoran said nodding.

"What are they all doing here?" Sakura said whispering.

"I have no clue, but what ever it is it can't be good. My family hasn't talked to my brother and I since we choose a 'different life' from the one our mother wanted us to have."

"What kind of life did she want you to have?"

"The kind I never wanted."

"That would be?"

"A rich one," he said whispering before Eriol interrupted them.

"We're here."

~*~

They all sat down, silence reining down on them. Going around the table no one seemed ready to explain anything.

Syaoran was the first to speak. "What brings you to these parts, mother?"

Yelan placed on a grim face. "I want you boys to come home."

"We have all ready told you-"

"Let me explain," she said in a harsh tone, "This life is too dangerous! I see you three on the TV all the time, and most of the time covered in blood running away. This is no life to live! Come home."

"To what? What is there for us, mother? Please, do tell us," Syaoran said sneering at the word home.

"Your family."

"As you can see mother, Eriol already has a family."

"And what about you?"

"I'm making it," he said stealing a glance at Sakura, "Slowly."

Yelan seeing what he did gazed over at Sakura for a moment. 

"Mother, you're not here to tell us to go home. Please, do tell us your real reason for being here," Eriol said in a calm tone unlike his brother's angry shouts.

Yelan bit her lip. "Kouhei visited me the other day."

"What did he want? We have no business with him," Syaoran spat.

"Seems that you do, or more like Sakura does."

Syaoran turned towards Sakura sending her a questioning look.

"It seems that Sakura has some past with him."

"I wouldn't call it much of a past," Touya mumbled.

Everyone looked at him questionably as he sighed. 

"Sakura and him were supposed to be married. Let's say that didn't work out too good."

Sakura put on an innocent look as Syaoran smirked at him. "What did you do shoot off his balls?"

"Worse," Touya answered, "She burnt his face with scolding water. He still has the scars, and has to wear a mask."

"What did he want, mother?"

Yelan didn't answer; instead she averted her eyes from his gaze.

"Mother?"

"We should talk about this later. For now why don't we get something to eat? I'm sure all of us are hungry."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Syaoran kept his scold on, and mumbled something that sounded like 'avoiding the subject'.

They all decided to get some tea, and act as if everything was ok. They all smiled, and nodded at each other, but never said a lot.

Sakura broke the silence. "Why is it all of you are here?"

Chiharu answered, "Kouhei, visited us as well."

"You all know what he wants so why don't you tell those who don't know?" Sakura said getting annoyed.

No one answered so Syaoran said, "Um so how to do you all know Sakura?"

"Sadly to say we all met under difficult circumstances," Rika said holding onto Terada's hand who answered, "We were robbers, and we got caught stealing from the twins. The twins beat us both so bad we weren't supposed to live… but, Sakura stepped in and saved us."

"Nakuru, Kaho, and I met Sakura and the others in a jailhouse, that Sakura bailed us out of. Let's just say that we were all in there for personal reasons," Yukito said hanging his head low meeting Touya's eyes for a split second.

"Yukito and I shot the President of Space Shuttle City, and got caught," Touya said, "Sakura got us out of jail the next day, but didn't stay long."

"Kaho and I use to be prostitutes for a male who worked for the twins… we got caught and halled off. We met Yukito and Touya in the slammer," Nakuru said.

"Rika and I got sent to jail for grand theft. We stole cars, space shuttles- just about everything with a motor and speed."

"Yamazaki and I worked for the twins as assassins with Sakura. But, we left when we fell in love," Chiharu said hugging her child.

 "We met up with all of them when we took a visit to Jupiter," Tomoyo said holding unto Eriol's hand, "We needed some supplies."

"We met up with the whole crew, and bumped into mother and our sisters," Eriol said glazing towards Syaoran.

Everyone's faces were filled of guilt, regret, pain… sorrow and happiness. Every emotion possible that could make someone break into tears.

Rika spoke, "We aren't bad people… we just got lost along the way."

"Our families were poor… we were poor… causing crime was the only way to make it as far as we made it," Kaho said in a calm matter trying not to show her embarrassment of being a prostitute.

"None of us were lucky to have a good life," Yukito said hiding his tears under his eyelids.

Yelan was going to say something, but Syaoran gave her a glare that put her back into place. She gulped, "It must have not been easy for you all."

They all lowered their eyes… things were never easy.

"We aren't horrible people… we just did what we had to do," Sakura said grabbing everyone's attention.

Syaoran walked towards her, taking her into his arms making her feel safe. "We just did what we had to do."

"Everyone has had blood on their hands. So, do not look so sad. We all took something…. Whether it was a life, car, money… There are worse people in this world than us. I suggest we just forget about our past… what ever was done is done. None of us are worse than any other," Syaoran said his eyes dulling slightly, but sparked when Sakura grabbed his hand.

Yelan said nothing, but Sheifa spoke, "I shot- I shot my last husband. He beat me, and killed my child… a life for a life. Although, I can never see my child ever again… she never did anything. She didn't deserve to die."

Sheifa chocked out sobs as Feimel held her. "I too committed murder. I just didn't know what to do… the guy tried to rape me. I had no choice… or maybe I just didn't want to have one… I wanted to kill that bastard. Knife through the heart… he deserved it, but the blood on my hands still stain…"

Fanren got teary eyed; "I got drunk, stole a car… and ran into a car by accident… I killed a whole family. Two children… two parents."

Sheifa elbowed Fuutie who tried to look innocent. "Fine! So, I stole a few things."

"A few? You stole a whole house, and everything in it," Fanren said.

"You stole a whole house?" Naoko asked confused.

"I stole a shuttle, tied the house to it, and rode off. The bastard that lived in there rapped a young girl I knew… he rapped more. But, a child! A little girl nonetheless! The only thing that went wrong was that the family was in the house when I picked it up… they all died. Deserved what they got! All of them! I don't feel guilty one bit."

Feimel rolled her eyes. "You feel as guilty as the rest of us."

Everyone looked towards Yelan who remained calm and quite.

"Mother," Syaoran said, his tone getting harsh.

"I don't see-"

"Mother," Eriol said narrowing his eyes.

She took a deep breath. "I am not better than any of you… I blew up a building."

Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Ok, a few buildings, but it was only necessary for my children. I did what I had to do, just like the rest of you."

"Onyx Bomber…" Touya mumbled.

Yelan looked away, hiding her eyes. "I did what I had to do."

"Mother, what does Kouhei want with us?"

"He is determined to get back at us all."

"And how would he manage that?"

"We all have weaknesses. Mine are you children of course… I would do anything for you all."

Chiharu, and Yamazaki said, "Ours is our baby. Kouhei almost captured her… almost took her away from us."

Rika and Terada nodded. "We are our own weaknesses."

Eriol and Tomoyo agreed. "Lovers are weaknesses…"

Nakuru held her head down. "My weakness is my parents… they have nothing to do with me, but they will die because of me. Damn it! How does he know about us all? How?!"

Kaho held on to Nakuru. "I'm not sure how he knows. He did his research. Only I know that I have a son living on Uranus… son of bitch has my son locked up."

Naoko lowered her glasses a little. "My husband… he was taken from me by Kouhei. God, I hope he is ok."

"Touya is my weakness," Yukito answered Touya silently agreeing.

"Mother, Sakura and I can take care of our selves… we have no weaknesses. Our family maybe, but he wouldn't use that against us. What is our weakness?"

Everyone looked at each other, not answering his question. 

"Damn it. Tell me! I want to know what my weakness is! What our weakness is! If I know than I will-"

Sakura stopped him. 

"Sakura?"

"I know what our weakness is."

"What? How?"

"Syaoran, I love you."

"And I you… Sakura, what-"

"Our child."

Syaoran stopped and stared at her. 

Sakura bit her lip. "Syaoran, I'm pregnant."

^__^ Hmm, weakness an unborn child.  Lol, sorry. I just had to add a child into the equation!!!  A child makes things even more interesting. R+R.


	11. To Kill

This is a short chapter, but yeah, I think it was kinda worth the wait. This fanfic will be ending very soon, so be prepared for it. So, how will Syaoran react to the fact that Sakura is going to have a baby? What will they do about Kouhei? And what new twist have I added to this fanfic? Read and find out… oh, and don't forget to leave your review. Wouldn't want me to just give up on this ficcy because of the lack of response, would ya?

Bounty Hunters

"Conversation"

Thoughts

(Author Speaking)

"Pregnant?" Syaoran stared at her in bewilderment. Running his hands through his rich brown locks, sweat trickled down his forehead.

"How?" he inquired desperately, "How did this happen?"

A light blush arose upon Sakura's cheeks, as she felt several pairs of eyes gaze towards her. "I do not need to explain the birds and bees to you, Syaoran."

Shaking his head, the mood suddenly shifted, "I'm going be a dad."

The words echoed off the walls, and bounced back towards Syaoran, whose face didn't know wither to smile with glee or frown in confusion.

Repeating himself once again, he walked towards Sakura, and pulled her to him. "I'm going to be a dad."

Tears touched the softness of her cheeks, and she nodded against his chest. "You're going to be a dad."

Placing his chin upon her head, her auburn locks twisted lifelessly around his roaming fingers. Mumbling in her hair he said, "God, Sakura, we are going to be parents. How are we going to handle this?"

Tears poured from her eyes, as she mashed herself closer to him, as if she needed him blanketing around her to gain heat. "I don't know… I just don't know. We can both handle the meanness of killers, and yet, we can't handle a little child."

Looking up, Syaoran glanced at her mother, and her eyes softened. "I am sure we all asked ourselves that."

Several of the others nodded and looked towards their counterparts. They all knew that they had asked themselves that… maybe for different reasons and in different situations, but all of them knew the feeling of confusion caused by love.

As silence covered the room, Kaho, who was restless automatically snapped her head up in repressed anger, "That bastard can't take us down, damnit. We are the best! What are we doing sitting around like a bunch of crybabies, asking ourselves what to do. I think it's clear what we have to accomplish here."

Sending a look around the room, everyone knew what they had to do.

"We kill the bastard," Nakuru said, reading all of their minds.

There was no need for discussion… the decision was final, and all they needed to do was figure out what the hell they were supposed to do.

"So, you finally arrive. These are my circumstances now, Yua. Who holds all the cards, bitch?"

The darkness surrounded the abandoned building clocking corners with shadows that reeked with secrets. Empty crates were stacked towards the ceiling, collecting dust and God only knows what kinds of bugs and icky killer mammals.

Various types of spiders spun webs of death across high bars of equipment, their beady eyes watching for the poor saps that dare get caught in their webs.

The only light was coming from the clouded windows that hung high on darkened walls of rotting plaster and wood. Sakura could see the bright full moon through one window, but the happy sight of the outside didn't settle her pumping fear.

Hearing the sea's water slosh upon the surroundings of the building, Sakura tip toed around a pile of junk that lay lifelessly on the ground of the boating building.

Holding the gun tightly in her palm, Sakura calmly walked through the building, searching for the owner of the voice whose words still echoed in the empty building. "You're a weak bastard, Kouhei. Stealing children and parents. I didn't know you could stoop that low."

"I didn't steep as low as you did. Boiling water? Tsk tsk," the voice rang with unnerving cockiness.

"You deserve every fucking scar on your ugly face," Sakura said, her voice chilly as the night air that slipped through the rotting planks.

Placing her back up against a tower of crates, she waited to see a figure appear from the shadows, but no one came. Panic vibrated through her tiny body, as fears raced through her mind. Where were they?

"Looking for your loved ones, little Yua?" the voice called.

"I look for no one, and stop calling me Yua, you know my real name you coward. You know who I am. You know what I am, and you know I'll be the one to execute you. No one will miss you, Kouhei. No one even cares about you."

"Do you think you will strike a cord with those empty words, Sakura? Do you think it matters if people care about me? You're a sad sight. You have let love weaken you, and that, my dead, will be your down fall."

She was a sad sight… Yua would never have her back to a wall, let alone would she be shaking in fear against an opponent, but she wasn't Yua any more… she wasn't a person who had nothing to lose. She now had everything to lose, and she wasn't willing to lose it to a bastard like Kouhei."

"Cowardness and a big head will be your down fall, Kouhei. I'll kill you." And damned if I won't die trying.

She left those thoughts, and backed the worry into the back of her mind. She wasn't going to die… and she sure as hell wouldn't be killed by this sick, twisted asshole.

"You'll do no such thing. I have what you want, and you have what I want."

"What could you possible want from me?" she inquired, the cool air suddenly gaining a startling icy chill.

"You."

"Shouldn't we be in there yet, Syaoran?"

The moon's glow was slowly disappearing as rich mauve clouds covered its once happy smile.

The reflecting light from the salty sea's waters was a sight to behold. It's waters were a perfect picture that any artist would want to capture on canvas.

Colors blended together as ripples of water sloshed against the borders of the seaport as chilly winds vibrated from the moving currents.

With his face set in a frown, Syaoran answered, "No."

"Sakura will worry…"

"I have to throw this twist in there, Eriol."

"It isn't time."

"We've wasted too much time fucking around. This is gets done now."

"We have them where we want them, and now you're going to fuck us both over!"

"Don't shout, Eriol. It doesn't flatter that pretty face of yours," Syaoran whispered hoarsely, as he stocked behind a tied boat.

"You're a bastard, Syaoran, and your taking unnecessary risks."

Snapping his head back, Syaoran slammed Eriol violently against the boat. Snarling, he spoke low and threateningly. "You and I both know it would come to this."

Sighing, Eriol pushed Syaoran's hands away from him, "What about Sakura?"

 "We are going to do what we planned from the beginning. I don't need you as a weakness, Eriol."

"I'm the only one who can say if I'm weak or not. Let's get on with then."

"Let's go then."

"You're a bastard, Syaoran."

"Born and breed one."

"Kouhei won't like this."

"Kouhei won't have a choice, will he? Let's go."

Sweat trickled down Sakura's forehead as the gun was set in her trembling hands. "You'll never have me."

The voice rang in a twisted laugh, but was stopped shortly after a figure's shadow clouded over him. Fiercely glaring at the person, his cold eyes suddenly twisted, as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart," Pausing he then laughed, "Just ask your lover."

"What have you done with-" Sakura stopped instantly when she saw Syaoran come out of the shadows followed by Eriol and Kouhei, "Syaoran, what in the hell are you doing?"

A gun was pressed in his hand, and his smile was twisted in satisfaction, "What I have been planning to do all this while. Kill you."

Well, there's another twist I'll add in. I know I haven't been updating anything in… forever… but, today I was thinking about fanfiction.net, and I thought, "Maybe I should just give up writing… I know I promised that I wouldn't quit without finishing all my fanfics... but…" I stopped those thoughts, and went back to my computer. I promised to finish these fanfics, and that is what I'm going to try to do. Hopefully, I won't go back on my word.

- Moshi-san


	12. Today is the End

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Conversation"

Thoughts

(Author Speaking)

Last Chapter

"Pregnant?" Syaoran stared at her in bewilderment. Running his hands through his rich brown locks, sweat trickled down his forehead.

"How?" he inquired desperately, "How did this happen?"

A light blush arose upon Sakura's cheeks, as she felt several pairs of eyes gaze towards her. "I do not need to explain the birds and bees to you, Syaoran."

Shaking his head, the mood suddenly shifted, "I'm going be a dad."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart," Pausing he then laughed, "Just ask your lover."

"What have you done with-" Sakura stopped instantly when she saw Syaoran come out of the shadows followed by Eriol and Kouhei, "Syaoran, what in the hell are you doing?"

A gun was pressed in his hand, and his smile was twisted in satisfaction, "What I have been planning to do all this while. Kill you."

Chapter Twelve

Pressing her hand to her stomach, Sakura clenched her fingers in a fist. The feeling of betrayal vibrated through her body, and shook her figure violently. Her eyes reached out for her lover's, but the only thing she saw in his eyes was blatant amusement.

"Shocked, sweetie?" Syoaran called, his gun clasped in his right hand, and pointed towards her heart.

Sakura swung her body towards Eriol to plead, but he mirrored the same cocky expression her lover wore.

"You knew we were after you. Did you think all of that would change because Syaoran wanted to fuck you? That's pathetic. Your reputation of being a cold heartless bitch was destroyed completely after you warmed your bones in Syaoran's bed," Eriol crowed.

"How can you say that to me! After all we went through? Is everything about money to you two?" She shouted, her voice echoing off the atmosphere.

"Haven't you learned? Money is everything in this world. How many fucking times to we have to tell you that we aren't rich, Sakura? We wouldn't be in some much fucking debt if you didn't go killing every bounty on every damn planet. Stop being such a selfish bitch all of the time. I told you I was after you, so get over it," Syaoran said as he walked closer to her.

Watching his stride, Sakura tried to reach for her spare gun, which was under her left sleeve. Before her hand grasped it Syaoran slapped her across the face, knocking her off balance. Her gun slid across the floor as she tried to crawl to her feet.

"Stay down, Yua. It's for your own good just to give up now."

"Oh, is that so?" She cooed, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Why don't I just sit her and enjoy this lovely, cold ground as you kill me. What an awesome choice. I think I'll fight."

Jumping up to her fighting stance, her eyes locked with Syaoran's as she tried to run for her gun. Before she could make it Tomoyo jumped from behind the shadows and kicked Sakura's leg from underneath her.

Falling towards the hard ground once again, Sakura cursed under her breath and then used the back of her hand to wipe the blood away from her swelling lip. "Fucking, whore."

"Nice language from a pregnant woman," Tomoyo called, her gun directed towards Sakura's head.

"Back off, Tomoyo," Kouhei calmly said as he walked towards the fallen beauty, "I'm the one who will dispose of her."

"That wasn't in the agreement, Kouhei. We give her to you after we get the bounty. It's not the other way around," Tomoyo spat, "We were only working with you, so we could distract the girl from her real enemies. You would be no where without us."

"True, my girl, but I want her for myself, and I always get what I want."

"Not this time, Kouhei," Syaoran stated, as he leaned his body up against a near by wall.

"And what do you mean by that? Do you think you and your little friend and his whore can defeat me?"

"Who are you calling a whore!" Tomoyo shouted, her face breaking out in an angry crimson.

Tomoyo pulled out her gun, and aimed it towards Kouhei's heart. "It's three against one, asshole. You'll never win."

"Actually add another person into that mix," Sakura said, as she came up behind Tomoyo, and placed her gun to Tomoyo's temple, "Greed is a sin for a reason, Tomoyo."

"You can't kill all four of us, Yua," Eriol said, his voice laced with agitation.

"I don't have to kill all of you to win. I only have to kill one, and I will have defeated you all. You might have a love for money, Eriol, but you also have a deep love for Tomoyo. Watching her die in front of you will be a victory in itself."

"You don't have enough balls to accomplish that."

"What do I have to lose? Either way I will die. Why not take someone with me? Why not kill someone who has betrayed me?"

"It is always revenge with you, Sakura. Why can't you just fucking get over it?" Tomoyo screamed, sweat dripping down her pale skin.

Pressing the gun harder to Tomoyo's temple Sakura whispered, "Revenge is the sweetest kind of money, and when I kill you I'll be the richest woman on Earth."

"Now, who's being the greedy, bitch," Tomoyo replied.

"Oh, it's still you Tomoyo, but don't worry you won't be a bitch for long, but from the moment I kill you will always be dead whore."

"I'm not the one who slept with my enemy, and now carry his bastard, am I?"

Sakura reacted to Tomoyo's statement by slamming her to the ground, still pressing the gun to her once friend's head.

When Sakura looked up she saw Eriol's gun pointed to her back, "You won't be able to save her, Eriol. I'll shoot her and then you'll shoot me. She'll still be dead."

While the three continued their internal debate they forgot about Syoaran and Kouhei. Sensing a split moment where Kouhei could escape he tried to slither away unnoticed, but slithered right into Syaoran's gun.

"And where do you think you're going, Kouhei? Did you really think that you could double cross us?"

"Actually I have and I will," Kouhei said as a smile split against his lips.

"How could you work with this monster? What about all of our friends! What about them?" Sakura screamed.

"That's where you came in, Sakura. Do you really think all of your friends would choice you over their loved ones? Think again. When we turn you in Kouhei, in return, will leave us alone," Eriol explained, his weapon still aimed at the pregnant woman.

"Do you think this scum will really go through with that! Are you all stupid?"

"He really only wanted you, Sakura, and to get to you he needed us. You are the stupid one," Tomoyo said as she laughed; sweat still pooling on her skin.

Sakura's skin turned a pasty white as the knowledge of their treachery became very clear to her. She looked towards Syaoran as she removed the gun from Tomoyo. Tears glistened in her green orbs as she then turned the gun on herself. "I've finished what I came to do anyways. Is this what you want! For me to die? If anyone is going to kill me, it will be me and only me! Fuck you all. I bet you won't get any satisfaction at all if I destroy myself."

Leaping up, Tomoyo lifted her gun, and pointed it towards Sakura, "You don't want to do that, Sakura."

"And why the hell not, Tomoyo? Because you three won't get your precious money, and your loved ones back?" Sakura laughed viciously, as she cocked the gun back.

"Stop thinking about yourself all of the time, Sakura!" Eriol shouted.

"No, Eriol, why don't you stop thinking about yourself?"

"Sakura, don't do this," Syaoran called.

"No! I want to die! You betrayed me! You made me love you, and you made me love our child. I won't let you make money off of my life!"

"Sakura, you are making a mistake. Stop this right now."

"Go to hell, Syaoran," Sakura said as the sound of a gunshot echoed and blood pooled on the ground.

Today it was the end.

HAH, not really. It's not the end of the fanficcy yet. So, how will everyone react to Sakura's death? Will Kouhei really leave Syaoran and the gang alone? And the real question is… what the heck is going on here! REVIEW PLEASE. I think the next chapter is going to be the end. Sorry for the loooooooooong wait.

Always,

MoshiMoshiQueen


	13. Ironically Chanced

Sadly this fanfic is at its end... yes, it took me quite a while to finish this one. Sorry for this inconvenience. The last chapter is quite short, but I think the point I wanted to make was bitterly sweet and simple and didn't need a lot of dialogue and detail to over crowd it. You might just hate me when you read this, but hey, life isn't always a happily ever after... plus, when have I ever ended a fanfic without a bang? Please enjoy and review. 

Also note: I hope you enjoyed the transformation of my writing skills through out this fanfic. Thank you all for the support and the reviews!

Bounty Hunters

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Dialogue"  
(Author's Thoughts)

Dark clouds rolled in quickly as the tears of God hit the outside pavements, and slide down the visage of the buildings. The wind howled painfully as it knocked violently against the building's side causing creaks to interrupt the silence.

The blood of two bodies dripped endless towards the cold ground, and three souls slowly drained away from their bodies. At that moment life ceased to have warmth and light. It was as if an Armageddon had engulfed the universe and left it in darkness.

The once bright-lit stars dimmed as rain pounded angrily at the planet. Two lives had intertwined for only a short period of time. Like Romeo and Juliet, their love was only meant to last until they both died together tragically.

The outer world rejoiced in the death of a killer, and mourned the life of a praised bounty hunter. While family members and friends grieved over three lives that were wretchedly shot down in their last battle.

After the confusion of the shooting has leaked away like fog from the frigid air realization has set in. Sakura's gun had been pulled from her hand before the shot entered her head, and was ironically pointed towards her lover's chest. He had ran to her side before she has pulled the trigger, and tried to save her life while ending his own.

At that very moment Kouhei's spare gun had fired and his bullet entered Sakura's back. As their bodies intertwined and fell, Syaoran pronounced his love for Sakura aloud.

It was meant to be a trick... a trick that backfired. Tomoyo's body weakened as she fell to her knees. Her body sunk next to Eriol's as tears pooled from their eyes.

The harshness of reality still had not set in. The police stormed the building and apprehended Kouhei, whose smugness still clouded around him.

"I'll never reach prison, you fools. I've won."

Tomoyo gained enough strength to raise her body to a weak stance, "You are right, Kouhei. You'll never reach prison."

A shoot ran out from her gun reached its intended target. The police stood dumbstruck at the bloody sight of their prisoner.

"Miss Daidouji we are going to have to take you in"  
"Take me... I'm all ready gone."

Taking Eriol's hand, she was stripped from the ground she stood upon and was led away.

"You're going to have to take me as well," Eriol said softly as he shot the two policemen, "Take me in another life that is..."

Blinking away painful tears, Tomoyo murmured, "We must leave"  
"We must run."

Looking back at their companions' bodies once more, they then left the building and we never seen again.

Touya and Yuki returned to their murderous lives, and are still being sought after by the newest string of bounty hunters.

Rika and Terada never returned to their lives of crime, but sadly and ironically were killed in a terrible car accident that resulted in the termination of the two-year-old son, and unborn daughter. (Ironically because they both used to steal cars for a living.)

Kaho managed to rise up against her past and became the new owner of the space casino Lucky Chances. Her earnings tally up to over 12.7 million. Nakuru became the co-owner of the establishment.

Chiharu and Yamazaki are now on their fourth child, and have left their pasts completely behind. They now live normal, honest lives as lawyers. (Again ironically because they prosecute assassins, which they use to be)

Syaoran's sisters still mourn after their brother, his love, and their child, but have since moved on. Shefia took a job in abuse clinic, and Feimel took one in a rape clinic. They both became owners of the two and connected them, and have since opened sixteen more through out the galaxy. Fanren entered politics to pass laws banning the use of alcohol; sadly a protestor killed her. Fuutie married a construction worker, who ironically helped build the house she destroyed.

Yelan couldn't get over the loss of her son, and released her emotions by returning to her old hobby... bombing buildings.

The life of a bounty hunter is a lonely life to live. You hunt, you find, but you are always still searching for that one person that makes a difference. Sakura had accomplished her revenge, but has lost herself in the battle. Happily ever afters can happen, but they are not always meant to last.

We can only hope that Syaoran and the others gained her forgiveness as she entered a new realm of life, but I'm sure there is reassurance in the fact that there are three more stars that shine brightly through out the skies of the universe.

Bounty hunters become legends, and their stories are never forgotten... May Syaoran and Sakura's spirits live on, and may their unborn child gain a second chance.

See You Later Cowboys


End file.
